underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Arman Vampire Lord/Vampires in Underworlds
Vampires in Underworlds Hi to every one especially to the Vampire and Darkness lovers. I personally do love and worship Vampires more than anyone in the existence. I have watched Bram Stoker’s Dracula more than 1000 times and still I do and believe or not I don’t magnify about the number. As a Gothic writer and criticizer of the movies and Anime I have written so many articles in my mother language Persian but I managed to learn English so I want to write in English too although it will not be as good as Persian version and for this I do apologize and hope all readers are going to like my writings. After Bram Stoker’s Dracula I waited so long to see a good Vampire movie but as you can guess most of them were a complete disappointment and I was very sad about this until the Underworld released. As fast as I could I bought and watched the movie I liked it so much and at the same time I didn’t like parts of it too. I am going to analyze the movie so we can have a better perspective. Let’s start with the definition of Vampire, what is a Vampire? So many young generations have wrong ideas about them due to ridiculous and damaging productions you know better than me. Any way let’s stick to the main subject, what is a Vampire? A Vampire is the Darkness and Abyss themselves; an undead monster with pale skin, without soul and any reflection in mirrors, a Vampire is death itself with so many special and unique magical powers which are called Disciplines and with incredible physical power. No creature in physical power and black magical power can surpass an Elder or ancient Vampire. Unfortunately anyone just by putting fake fangs in his/her mouth consider himself/herself a Vampire as you can find fat, bald, week and even sparkling Vampire these days!!!... Let’s get it directly Vampires are evil, true immortals and rulers of the night and Darkness. They only love black long mighty cloths especially long ones with cloak like collar, not colorful girlish ones and don’t forget the fact that they love blood and energy particularly human blood. With the definitions above we can pay attention to underworld itself. 1-Story: Underworld story is good and attractive and viewers can make a strong connection with it and thus following it is delicious for them. 2-The way of Dressing: It is really great but not perfect in my standards they could have made extremely mighty clothes for the Elders especially for Viktor and Marcus. 3-Conformity of characters with Vampire definition: Vampires in Underworld are unfortunately very week only Elders are strong but again far away from standards. I mean nothing can stand before and Elder Vampire let alone fighting him. In entire series there is only one Vampire and it is Viktor. The ways Viktor speaks and moves especially the method he moves his fingers are perfect. Everything about Viktor is unearthly and represents a real undead Vampire but the rest including Marcus are exactly like normal humans. Viktor’s powers are good and acceptable but in the second and third movies the makers of the movies deliberately tried to picture Elders less powerful by letting Sonja having upper hand in sword crossing with Viktor, and not showing a direct fight between Viktor and a powerful werewolf or lycan and etc… In underworld Vampires are showed as living creatures with the visual attributes of undead Vampires which are most disturbing. They are alive but they have pale and cold skin and look and etc… None of the Vampires in the movies possess magical powers as if we are watching a since fiction movie which powers comes through since and genetic engineering and alike thus Vampires, lycans and werewolves are nothing but an evolved race who can be killed by stronger weapons. Silver and sunlight possessing bullets are good but the other stuff is ridiculous, for example an Elder Vampire is completely immortal; when Viktor was beheaded by Selene he must have revived himself through the Darkness itself, at once; Not falling down like a piece of meat. The only way to overpower an Elder Vampire is, using Vampire weakness’ such sun light or holy relics and imprisoning. I want from the directors of the movie please bring back the mighty Viktor with his great powers and let me, a Vampire lover to enjoy watching great Viktor again and if you want the good side be the winner at the end don’t kill Elders by some ridiculous ways because they are literally immortal and can’t be destroyed, you can imprison them. Vampire have reflection in the movie they breathe, walk and fear just like humans these are the other thing in the movie which real Vampire don’t have. Making blue icy eye color for Vampires was creative but they don’t show fangs of the Vampire very clearly which is not good based on the definitions and explanations I have written above. Source: The entire article above has been written by me (Arman Taraggiy Oskouiy= آرمان ترقی اسکویی) and it is based on my personal ideas. Thanks for reading my writing and dark blessing. Sincerely Arman. 3/27/2013 Category:Blog posts